


A Beautiful Sunset

by LissaWho5



Series: Sunshine Progect 2016 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jut a bunch of fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever realized how pretty the sky is while the sun is setting?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark didn't, until he met Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to the final story, I did for this year's Sunshine Project! I've had a blast writing these!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sunset

As the Sun began to set in the forest, Jack sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky. The sky was truly beautiful this time of day.

The sky was turning into a beautiful hue of light pink and purple, with still a small tint of light blue.

This wasn’t really known to most people, but almost every day Jack would take a break from his busy schedule and walk into the forest by his house to watch the sun set.

One day, Jack was in the forest, sitting his rock, and a man came up to him.

“Hello.” Said the man.

“Hey.” Said  Jack.

“What’s your name?” Said the man.

“I’m Jack, what’s yours?”

“Mark. “

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Mark spoke again.

“Every time I come here, you’re always here. Sitting at this exact same spot, and always at the same time. Why is that? You’re not even doing anything. You’re just staring at the sky.”

Jack just chuckled. “I do this because it’s relaxing. Just look at the sky. It’s so beautiful! Sometimes it’s nice to just relax and just appreciate the beauty around you.”

Mark just stared at him. Not in  a way that’s bad, but in a way that showed he was interested in what jack said.

“You can join me if you want, there’s plenty of room on this rock.”

Mark agreed and sat down next to Jack. He had to admit, the sky was beautiful at this time. He really did enjoy this.

After that, Mark and Jack would meet up every day and stared up at the sky.

Sometimes they would talk and learn about each other. Other times they would just stare at the setting sun.

After doing this almost every day for about a year, Mark asked Jack out.

Of course he said yes.

One date quickly turned into two, which turned to three, and this went on until Jack asked Mark to be his boyfriend.

One day, after they had been dating for a few months, Mark and Jack were sitting on their rock. Suddenly, Mark pulled Jack incredibly close.  Their lips were just inches apart, As the sunset in the background, the two shared their first kiss.

Exactly three years the two had met, the two were walking to their spot together. As soon as they got there, the sun began to do what it did every day.

When Mark went to sit down on the rock he realized Jack wasn’t next to him. He turned to look for him; he saw something that shocked him.

Jack was down on one knee, with a black box in his hand that had a ring with a red and green heart next to each other. 

Mark put his hands over his mouth, as Jack spoke.

“Mark I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend all of eternity with you.  I choose this spot because this where we met, where you asked me out, where I asked you to be my boyfriend, and this is where you kissed me for the first time. Hopefully, it will become the place where we agree to be each others for all eternity. So, Mark Fischbach, will you marry me?”

All Mark could do was nod as he sobbed.

* * *

 

Their wedding was a beautiful one. It took place during the day in the park their rock was at. It was very small with just close friends and family. After the reception, everyone had left the park except the two newlyweds. They sat on their rock as the sun set.

“I love you Mr. McFischbach.” Said Jack as he cuddled put his head against Mark’s chest.

“I love you too, Mr. McFischbach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the story!
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it and I actually really like it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But please tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Constructive Criticism, and Hits are appreciated!


End file.
